


Not really what you expected, but maybe...

by Kuraiummei



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ficlet, Kinky, Omake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraiummei/pseuds/Kuraiummei
Summary: Saren reviews the case files and data from their previous mission. Oddly enough, some parts amid the freakish details stand out to him.  ~An off-shoot side ficlet, partially crack, from my main fic 'Either Die A Hero'. It really won't make sense unless you've read that first.~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusty_Skyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Skyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Either Die a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711198) by [Kuraiummei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraiummei/pseuds/Kuraiummei). 



> Well, I was chatting with people in the comment's section of my main fic, and soooomeone requested an Omake of a certain scene. I decided to go somewhere utterly different from expectation. :3

Saren sat down at his desk, prepared to familiarize himself with all of the data available on the creature and the case file that led to it's discovery. He would need to write a report for the Council, organize the information, and make sure that the case was followed up on.

 

The creature's stealthing ability was far and away too powerful to either forget, or to let fall into the wrong hands. If the specimen’s origin was those who should not have access to such things, they would need to be taken care of. Not to mention, the mechanism should be studied, and if possible, replicated.

 

Invisibility tech, even the most cutting edge, was a fascinating but ultimately resource inefficient ability as of now.

 

With hopes that this could change that, -for Spectres only of course-, he got to work.

 

The torin was focused and on task, as usual, until he began organizing the holos Nihlus had taken of the scene. Some of the images were confusing at first, -Saren thought perhaps his protégé had carelessly mixed in some personal images-, until he realized they were of the bedroom area.

 

'Ah yes... the highly irregular bedroom practices that they mentioned. Hmm.'

 

From the wide variety of furniture and items, the nais must have been having copious amounts of intercourse with the specimen. Ever curious, Saren began working through the images one by one, studying the odd sexual accouterment and unique... furniture. The vast majority of it was sadistic and disturbing, devices meant to inflict actual harm on one's self or another. Objects to cause pain, or damage without showing it.

 

A few of the items were utterly baffling, and he had to search them on the extra-net to figure out what they did. The objects were simply that incomprehensible.

 

Another several pieces were even more strange, items that put the... user into forced poses of submission. Saren shook his head, baffled. What was the point of submission if it was not real, but forced? In enemies it would be sufficient, but in sexual partners it did not sound like a healthy practice.

 

Still, some of his research into the appropriate use of such devices was somewhat intriguing. Perhaps the appeal was in the other person offering the trust needed to willingly place themselves into the others mercy? It made some sense, he supposed.

 

Curiosity satisfied, he dismissed the bulk of it as yet another pass time of the criminally insane. Saren finished his review of the holos and moved on.

 

Several solid hours of work later he was finished cataloging all available data, which was not nearly as much as the silver-grey Spectre would prefer. Report written and all information sent to relevant parties, -and backed up-, he began closing out of programs to finish up for the day. Saren had plans to make a new dish for dinner, previously untested, and had left himself the time to make a back up meal in case the first was a failure.

 

He stopped though, when closing out his extra-net browser tabs. One of the, oddly enough, commercially available devices caught his eye again.

 

Saren found himself intrigued, and despite a small voice telling him not to mentally wander down this path, he eyed the sexual furniture on screen and imagined using it with Nihlus.

 

His plates loosened a little. The room suddenly felt just a bit too warm.

 

As a test, he reviewed some of the other items recently researched. The Spectre was slightly alarmed to have anything in common with the psychotic nais, but also interested in finding out something about himself he previously had not known.

 

Most of the items were still baffling and odd, seeming cruel, destructive, or unappealing.

 

But a few...

 

“Hey Saren, I was wonderin' when... u-uhhhh.”

 

The slightly flushed Spectre turned half around and blinked at his erstwhile apprentice.

 

“When what?”

 

“No, uh, hold up, _what_ are you looking at _?_ ”

 

“Restraint devices.”

 

“Restraint dev- Saren, that is not... those are like the deep dish pizza of 'restraint devices'. Normal people would usually start with something like, uh, handcuffs. Or... something.”

 

“... your pupils are dilated.”

 

“What? No. Maybe. I came to ask about food! Dinner!”

 

“Restraint devices are something you enjoy?”

 

“D-dinner, are you-”

 

“I will begin making dinner shortly, but it will take approximately seventy minutes. Now answer my question.”

 

“Uuhhhh.....”

 

Saren stared his protégé down, expression calm.

 

“Dunno? I mean... I've played with ropes and stuff, some Asari are into that kind of thing, but not...”

 

Silver-grey crest blades tilted in curiosity as he watched Nihlus cautiously approach, eyes flicking between meeting his eyes and the screen behind him.

 

“But not?”

 

“Uhhhh, that?”

 

“I am surprised. I somewhat expected you to have experimented more with such oddities.”

 

“Is that... uhh... ummm... is-that-an-invitation-cuz-if-it-is-then-maybe-yeah?”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“Wh-what do you mean, 'hmmm'?”

 

Saren tapped the all-close on his browser and stood, nodding thoughtfully and wandering past his protégé toward the kitchen.

 

“Saren? … Saren! What do you mean by 'hmmm'? Saren?!?”

 

He set his thoughts aside, ignoring Nihlus' dramatics, and made to focus on the new recipe for the evening meal. The addition of specific greens, sauteed prior to use, had a great deal of promise in augmenting the dish's meat in terms of texture.

 

There would be time for further research later.

 

“SARENNNN!”

 

 


End file.
